


Идеал

by Alfa_kona



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Control Issues, Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona
Summary: Если бы сбросил, если бы сопротивлялся, если бы… Если бы хоть показал, что делает одолжение в очередной своей бойскаутской манере… Было бы проще раз и навсегда вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, забыть, но…





	

Кларк в очередной раз застонал и скомкал в пальцах простыню, только чудом её не порвав. Брюс сзади рыкнул и повторил движение, буквально впечатывая любовника в кровать, потом наклонился над широкой спиной и с силой вцепился зубами в основание шеи. Человек мог бы уже лишиться куска плоти, на Кларке – ни царапины. Это разозлило ещё сильнее, и Брюс толкнулся глубже, сильнее, наслаждаясь беспомощным всхлипом.

Эта была обычная ночь, обычная, насколько это возможно в их безумном мире. Просто очередной патруль, просто очередные психи, возомнившие себя новыми властелинами мира, просто очередные психи, укравшие мутагенную сыворотку и ограбившее склад с экспериментальным оружием. Брюс ненавидел признавать, что ему нужна помощь, даже когда висел на волосок от смерти, он и не признавал, а вот Супермен в очередной раз решил всё за него. Появился весь такой сияющий и чистенький, в несколько щелбанов расправился со всеми противниками, которые чуть не убили Бэтмена, а потом ещё спросил так участливо: «Ты в порядке?»

Брюс вцепился ещё одним укусом под лопатку и завёл руки Кларка тому над головой, пресекая любые движения.

– Чёртов пижон, – выплюнул он ему в ухо, замедляясь, выходя почти полностью и медленно погружаясь обратно, чувствуя под собой нетерпеливую лихорадочную дрожь чужого тела. – Затычка в каждой бочке…

Это было невыносимо: Супермен мог сделать за час для очистки мира от зла столько, сколько бы Бэтмен не сделал за всю свою карьеру. Супермен оберегал целый мир, а Бэтмен с трудом удерживал в узде преступность всего одного города. И вот теперь даже этого он не смог, даже это за него выполнил Супермен. И если бы тот сказал что-то снисходительное, если бы хотя бы пошутил, но нет, никогда. Это же чёртов бойскаут! Чёртов идеал! Он никогда не будет злорадствовать и издеваться, всегда придёт на помощь и не упрекнёт и словом! Его ненавидеть не за что. Как же бесит!

– Не смей, пока я не разрешу, – Брюс прижал руки Кларка к постели, не давая дёрнуться, прикоснуться к себе. И тот послушался, не стал вырываться, хотя мог, хотя всегда мог одним пальцем размазать простого человека, который почему-то решил, что может даже без супер-сил стоять рядом с величайшими героями земли. Если бы сбросил, если бы сопротивлялся, если бы… Если бы хоть показал, что делает одолжение в очередной своей бойскаутской манере… Было бы проще раз и навсегда вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, забыть, но…

– Пожалуйста, – тихий всхлип на высокой ноте. Искренний. Правдивый. Ни капли фальши, сколько бы Брюс не пытался её уловить. Злило, безмерно злило. Почему он такой идеальный? Почему позволяет делать это всё с собой, хотя все эти захваты Брюса для него, как наручники из бумаги? Никакого криптонита – это будет уже мошенничество. Если использовать криптонит, то это уже не будет доминирование над сильнейшим из живых. Не будет так упоительно вжимать каменное тело в режущие глаз белизной простыни особняка, не будет ощущения хоть одной маленькой победы над этим идеалом, ворвавшимся в жизнь, разрушившим все прежние устои и правила, заставившим усомниться в необходимости своей миссии. Ох, казалось бы, в глазах Супермена можно иногда прочесть, что все эти герои, вся Лига Справедливости – пустой звук. Отдайте планету Супермену, и он сам установит мир во всём мире.

– Не слышу, – тихий свистящий шёпот на ухо, а движения члена внутри и вовсе прекратились.

– Пожалуйста, – уже громче, так притягательно-умоляюще. Так беспомощно…

– "Пожалуйста" что? – Брюс наслаждался своей властью, своей маленькой местью и одновременно ненавидел. Ненавидел Кларка за то, что… да за всё, ненавидел себя за то, что так легко верит в этот свой обман, в то, что может приручить самого Супермена, в то, что верит каждому всхлипу. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Скажи мне.

– П-пожалуйста… Я х-хочу тебя, двигайся и… – Кларк уткнулся в подушку, скрывая заалевшие щёки. Мальчик с фермы, чёртов бойскаут, пра-а-авильный весь из себя, конечно же, стесняется, смущается своих слов и желаний, но продолжает потакать, приходит раз за разом, отдавая контроль над собой. – Позволь мне кончить, прошу…

– И как ты хочешь, чтобы я двигался? – и смешок, немного нервный, так как и у самого Брюса уже яйца сводит от возбуждения. Так хочется просто безжалостно вбить это шикарное тело в постель, насладиться жаркими громкими стонами и излиться глубоко внутрь, пометить собой в очередной раз, заявить права, подчинить. – Так? – лёгкие покачивания бёдрами, ничего более, невыносимо медленные, тягучие, как патока.

– Б-быстрее…

– Точно? – укус за ухо, толчок чуть глубже, точно проезжаясь по простате. Неровный всхлип внизу. Прекрасно, невообразимо, чудесно.

– Да, пожалуйста, Брюс… пожалуйста, – голос Кларка упал до сорванного шёпота. – Быстрее… Сильнее… Хочу тебя внутри, прошу, возьми меня, ну пожалуйста, – Кларк явно сходил с ума и уже даже, наверное, не знал чего говорит, как жалобно умоляет. Записать бы его на видео такого: растрёпанного, показательно-беспомощного, умоляющего. А потом показать ему самому, наблюдая, как краска заливает лицо, начиная от шеи, расцвечивая пятнами щёки и алея на кончиках ушей. Надо и в эту комнату установить камеру. Определённо.

– Ну если ты так просишь, – Брюс честно не знал, удалось ли ему сделать голос отстранённым, будто, он тут одолжение делает, а не мечтает о том, как бы затрахать своего любовника так, как ни в одной порнухе не покажут. Но Кларк уже точно не смог бы вдаваться в тонкости чужого голоса, а вот самому Брюсу было важно. Нельзя позволить Супермену взять верх и тут, нельзя ему сдаться, показать очередную слабость.

И Кларк кричал, да. Вскрикивал от каждого мощного толчка, послушно держа руки над головой, лишь пытался иногда украдкой потереться каменным членом о простыню, пока Брюс не вздёрнул его бёдра, заставляя оттопырить зад ещё сильнее, так, чтобы не касаться промежностью постели.

– Ты кончишь вот так, лишь от моего члена внутри, понял? – вот теперь уже голос контролировать не удавалось, это уже не голос был, а рычание напополам со стонами, но Кларк всё понял, кивнул, в очередной раз то ли вскрикивая, то ли всхлипывая и ещё сильнее прогнулся, поддаваясь на толчки. – Ну же, кончи для меня, – прохрипел Брюс, чувствуя, что его уже накрывает. – Прямо сейчас, ну! – выкрик в ухо на пике блаженства, когда удовольствие накрывает с головой, и на миг правда верится в то, что он сумел приручить самого сильного человека на планете.

Кларк уже не стонет, не кричит, он лишь еле слышно всхлипывает, изливаясь на смятые, уже влажные от пота простыни, а потом упал прямо на мокрое пятно, не в силах больше держать себя на весу.

– Спасибо, – сорванным голосом прошептал он, и Брюса вновь накрыла волна злости на этот чёртов идеал, который даже сейчас не может сделать что-то неправильно, сделать что-то плохое, да хотя бы пошлую шутку отпустить или отвернуться и захрапеть. Нет, Кларк сказал «спасибо» и, отдышавшись, помог дойти до душа, чтобы смыть и следы их бурной деятельности, и оставшуюся кровь и сажу с ночного такого неудачного для Бэтмена патрулирования.


End file.
